religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Mariaverschijning
Mariaverschijningen zijn een vorm van private openbaring en betreffen echte of vermeende waarnemingen vanwege mensen van vlees en bloed van Maria, de moeder van Jezus van Nazareth. Ook verschijningen van andere religieuze figuren komen voor. Incidentie De meeste Mariale verschijningen vinden plaats in een rooms-katholieke, oosters-orthodoxe of oriëntaals-orthodoxe context. Verschijningen van Maria die na onderzoek officieel erkend zijn door de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk, zijn o.a die van Guadalupe, Parijs (Rue du Bac), la Salette (1846), Lourdes (1858), Knock, Fátima (1917), Beauraing, Banneux. Een verschijning erkend door de Koptische Katholieke Kerk van Alexandrië is deze te Zeitun, Egypte, van 1968 tot 1971. Vaak groeien deze plaatsen uit tot bedevaartplaatsen. Meestal vinden deze verschijningen plaats voor individuele personen of een kleine groep. Van de verschijning in Zeitun, bovenop een Koptische kerk, waren echter honderdduizenden getuige. Mariaverschijningen spelen vaak een rol in de volksdevotie en zijn onderdeel van het katholieke en orthodoxe geloof. Beoordeling Algemeen De katholieke kerk hecht geen groot belang aan verschijningen, om een aantal redenen.Laurentin ..., René, The Church and Apparitions: Their Status and Function, Criteria and Reception, The Rieble Foundation, Milford-OH, 1989 * De H. Thomas van Aquino OP stelt dat de publieke openbaring van het - geschreven (bijbel) en gesproken (apostolische traditie) - woord van God werd afgesloten met de dood van de laatste apostel. De aanvaarding van deze publieke openbaring is voor gelovigen een noodzakelijke maar ook voldoende voorwaarde, wat betreft het openbarringselement, tot redding van de ziel. Private openbaringen, na de dood van de laatste apostel zijn, zelfs indien ze door de kerk worden erkend als van bovennatuurlijke aard, niet verplichtend te geloven door gelovigen. Ze zijn niet noodzakelijk tot redding van de ziel. * Private verschijningen zijn persoonlijke zintuiglijke waarnemingen, van natuurlijke aard. In vergelijking met geloofsdogma's en geloofspunten behorende tot het depositum fidei, wiens oorsprong van bovennatuurlijke aard is, bieden deze een veel minder grote garantie op objective zekerheid. * Private verschijningen zijn onderworpen aan illuminisme, innerlijke verlichting. Dit is per definitie een subjectief gegeven, afhankelijk van de persoon. * Private verschijningen aan individuele personen geven de indruk over een directe lijn met God te beschikken, wat bij een onvolgroeid geloof dikwijls aanleiding geeft tot wantrouwen van de kerkelijke hiërarchie, die binnen de kerk het monopolie heeft op het stellen van theologische waarheden. Situering Private verschijningen zijn hiërarchisch helemaal onderaan de bronnen van het depositum fidei te situeren. Dit is de graad van theologische zekerheid van een geloofspunt. Deze zijn in volgorde van afnemende belangrijkheid: * Dogmatische theologie * Bijbelse theologie * Fundamentele theologie * Moraaltheologie * Mystieke theologie * Kerkgeschiedenis * Kerkelijk recht Criteria Het overgrote merendeel van de verschijningen wereldwijd is niet van bovennatuurlijke oorsprong. Slechts een klein aantal verschijningen zijn dit wel. Om dit belangrijk onderscheid te kunnen herkennen heeft de kerk een aantal vaststaande criteria, op basis waarvan de verschijning wordt beoordeeld.www.newadvent.org De actuele uitwerking hiervan bestaat in het document van de congregatie voor de Geloofsleer uit 1978, getiteld Normen van de congregatie om het verder zetten van het beoordelen van vermeende verschijningen en openbaringen.www.ewtn.org Een vermeende verschijning kan onderzocht worden door ofwel de lokale bisschop van de plaats waar de vermeende verschijning plaatsvond, ofwel de nationale bisschoppenconferentie waartoe het lokale bisdom behoort, ofwel de Heilige Stoel. Deze autoriteiten hebben echter geen verplichting om een vermeende verschijning te onderzoeken, zelfs indien dit gevraagd wordt. De overgrote meerderheid van de vermeende verschijningen wordt, om een veelheid aan redenen, nooit onderzocht. Een minderheid wordt wel onderzocht. In dat geval verloopt een (volledige) erkenningsprocedure in twee fasen. Eerste fase In een eerste fase wordt een voorafgaandelijk onderzoek gevoerd m.b.t. de feiten van de vermeende verschijning. Aan een aantal positieve én negatieve criteria moet cumulatief worden voldaan, opdat de tweede fase kan worden aangevat. De criteria zijn technische begrippen, opgenomen in het document, en zijn: * positieve criteria: ** morele zekerheid omtrent het plaatsvinden van de verschijning ** onderzoek naar de persoon die de verschijning heeft ondergaan ** onderzoek naar de inhoudelijke aspecten van de boodschap betreffende de verschijning ** onderzoek naar de spirituele vruchten van de verschijning * negatieve criteria: ** grove fouten m.b.t. de feiten ** doctrinaire problemen m.b.t. de inhoud van de boodschap ** afwezigheid van financieel gewin ** afwezigheid van zwaar immoreel gedrag van de persoon die de verschijning heeft ondergaan ** afwezigheid van psychiatrisch contentieux Indien er cumulatief aan al deze criteria werd voldaan wordt een voorlopig besluit gevat dat stelt dat, momenteel en tot nader order, er geen elementen voorhanden zijn die de vermeende bovennatuurlijke verschijning aantonen, bewijzen of doen vermoeden, maar er evenmin elementen zijn die een eventuele bovennatuurlijke verschijning uitsluiten. Er is gerede twijfel omtrent het wel of niet bestaan van een bovennatuurlijke oorsprong. Het zou kunnen, maar het zou evengoed niet kunnen. Deze status wordt non constat de supernaturalite genoemd. Een verder onderzoek kan, maar moet niet, worden gevoerd door de autoriteiten om zekerheid te krijgen omtrent het bovennatuurlijk karakter van de vermeende verschijning. Slechts een klein deel van de onderzochte verschijningen behoort tot deze categorie. Indien er cumulatief aan al deze criteria niet werd voldaan wordt de vermeende verschijning afgekeurd, ofwel formeel d.m.v. het vaststellen van de status constat de non supernaturalite op een plechtige wijze, ofwel informeel door het stopzetten van elk verder onderzoek door de onderzoekende autoriteit. Dat wil zeggen dat er elementen aanwezig zijn die de bovennatuurlijke oorsprong onherroepelijk uitsluiten. Het overgrote deel van alle onderzochte verschijningen behoort tot deze categorie. Beroep tegen dergelijke beslissingen kan altijd worden ingesteld. Maar de autoriteit in kwestie is niet verplicht hierop in te gaan. Tweede fase In een tweede fase kan op basis van het voorlopig onderzoek - afgesloten met de status van non constat supernaturalite - een gedetailleerd onderzoek gedaan worden. Dit kan gebeuren door de lokale bisschop, nationale bisschoppenconferentie of de Heilige Stoel. De criteria worden uitgebreid en strenger. Indien onomstotelijk zou blijken dat er sprake is van een bovennatuurlijk ingrijpen kan de status constat de supernaturalite worden vastgesteld door de autoriteiten. Maar deze vaststelling is enkel mogelijk mits de Heilige Stoel, direct of indirect, zijn goedkeuring heeft verleend. Beroep tegen dergelijke beslissing kan altijd worden ingesteld. Maar de autoriteit in kwestie is niet verplicht hierop in te gaan. Er zijn slechts een zeer klein aantal onderzochte verschijningen die voorzien werden van de status van zekerheid van bovennatuurlijkheid. Verschijningen zijn een zeer uitzonderlijke gebeurtenissen. Lijst Hierna volgt een chronologisch overzicht van erkende, niet erkende en valse Mariaverschijningen. Vóór de 19e eeuw * 352 : Rome (paus Liberius) * 704 : Evesham (Egwin) * 1061 : Onze Lieve Vrouw van Walsingham, Norfolk * 1208 : Prouille (Sint Dominicus) * 1218 : Onze Lieve Vrouw van het Losgeld (Heilige Peter Nolasco) * 1347 : Siena, (Heilige Catharina van Siena) * 1531 : Guadalupe, Mexico * rond 1600 : Córdoba (Magdalena van het Kruis) * jaren 1600 : Ágreda (Heilige Maria van Agreda) * 1664 : Laus (Benoîte Rencurel) constat de supernaturalite * 1769-1821 : Marie Lenormand, Frankrijk 19e eeuw * 1830 : OLV van de Wonderdadige Medaille, Rue du Bac, Parijs (Catherine Labouré) * 1836 : Onze Lieve Vrouw van Victories, Parijs (Pater Genettes) * 1840 : Blangy (zuster Justine Bisqueyburu) * 1842 : Rome * 1846 : La Salette (Melanie Calvat en Maximin Giraud) * 1858 : Grot van Massabielle, Lourdes (Bernadette Soubirous) * 1861-1922 : Felicia Kozlowska, franciscaanse non * 1871 : Pontmain, Maria Moeder van Hoop (Eugene en Joseph Barbedette, Francoise Richer en Jeanne Marie LeBosse) * 1876 : Pellevoisin * 1877 : Gietrzwald, Polen (Justyna Szafrynska, Barbara Samulowska) * 1878 : Corato (Luigia Piccareta) * 1879 : Onze Lieve Vrouw van Knock, Ierland * 1883 : Ta'Pinu, Gozo, Malta * 1884 : Rome (paus Leo XIII) 20e eeuw * 1900 : Peking, China * 1900 : Tanganika * 1904 : Zdunska-Wola, Polen (Heilige Maximiliaan Kolbe) * 1906 : Quito, Ecuador * 1909 : Bordeaux, Frankrijk * 1911 : Brussel * 1914 : Hrushiv, Oekraïne * 1916-1953 : Caserta, Italië (Maria Valtorta) * 1917 : Slag bij de Marne * 1917 : Fatima (Lucia dos Santos en Francesco en Jacinta Marto) * 1918 : San Giovanni Rotondo, Italië (Padre Pio) * 1918 : Muzillac * 1920 : Catania * 1920 : Verdun (Québec) (Emma Blanche Curotte) * 1922 : Montréal (Georgette Faniel; stigmatist) * 1925 : Tuy, Spanje (zuster Lucia) * 1926 : Marlemont, Frankrijk * 1928 : Ferdrupt, Frankrijk * 1929 : Pontevedra, Spanje * 1929-1930 : Campinas, São Paulo (zuster Amalia de Jesus) * 1931 : Albiztur, Spanje * 1931 : Bacaicoa, Spanje * 1931 : Ezquioga, Spanje * 1931 : Iraneta, Spanje * 1931 : Izurdiaga, Spanje * 1931 : Ormaiztegui, Spanje * 1931 : Steenbergen * 1931 : Zumarraga, Spanje * 1932 : Marmagen, Duitsland * 1932 : Metz, Frankrijk * 1932 : Beauraing, Frankrijk * 1933 : Banneux (Mariette Beco) * 1933 : Berchem (Antwerpen) * 1933 : Crollon * 1933 : Etikhove * 1933 : Foy-Notre-Dame * 1933 : Harcy * 1933 : Herzele * 1933 : Houlteau-Chaineux * 1933 : Melin * 1933 : Olsene * 1933 : Onkerzele * 1933 : Tubize * 1933 : Verviers * 1933 : Wielsbeke * 1933 : Wilrijk * 1934 : Luzern, Zwitserland * 1934 : Marpingen * 1934 : Roggliswil, Zwitserland * 1935 : Rome * 1935 : Valmontana * 1936 : Bouxiers-aux-Dames, Frankrijk * 1936 : Ham-sur-Sambre * 1937 : Bettin, Italië * 1937 : Heede * 1937 : Oberbruck, Frankrijk * 1937 : Polen (zalige Faustina) * 1937 : Saint-Bonnet, Frankrijk * 1937 : Tre Fontane, Italië * 1937 : Voltago, Italië * 1938 : Bochum, Duitsland * 1938 : Kerizinen, Frankrijk * 1938 : Madrid, Spanje * 1938 : Oberpleis, Duitsland * 1938 : Saint-Pierre-la-Cour, Frankrijk * 1938 : Wangen/Wigratzbad, Duitsland * 1939 : Dublin * 1939 : Kerrytown, Ierland * 1939 : Saint-Placide, Canada * 1940 : Bodonnou, Frankrijk * 1940 : Marienfried, Duitsland * 1940 : Ortoncourt, Frankrijk * 1941 : Alto de Umbe, Spanje * 1942 : Cornamona, Ierland * 1943 : Athis-Mons, Frankrijk * 1943 : Girkalnis, Litouwen * 1943 : Vernet-la-Varenne, Frankrijk * 1944 : Detroit * 1944 : Bergamo (Adelaida Roncalli) * 1945 : Codosera, Spanje * 1945-1959 : Amsterdam (Vrouwe van alle Volkeren, verschenen aan Ida Peerdeman) * 1945 : Vilar Chao, Portugal * 1946 : Espis, Frankrijk * 1946 : Ile Pasman, Joegoslavië * 1947 : Bolzanet, Italië * 1947 : Casanova Stafora, Italië * 1947 : Emmerichberg, Hongarije * 1947 : Forsweiler, Duitsland * 1947 : Gallinaro, Italië (Giuseppina Norcia) * 1947 : Gramolazzo, Italië * 1947 : Grottamare, Italië * 1947 : Ile-Napolean, Frankrijk * 1947 : Kayl, Luxemburg * 1947 : L'Île-Bouchard, Frankrijk * 1947 : Montepoli, Italië * 1947 : Montichiari, Italië (Pierina Gilli) * 1947 : München * 1947 : Mystieke Roos, Italië * 1947 : Plescop, Frankrijk * 1947 : Tannhausen, Duitsland * 1947 : Tre Fontein, Rome (Bruno Cornacchiola) * 1947 : Trois-Rivieres, Canada * 1947 : Tyromestice, Slowakije * 1947 : Varzi, Italië * 1947 : Vorstenbosch, Nederland * 1948 : Aspang, Oostenrijk * 1948 : Castelmadama, Italië * 1948 : Cluj, Roemenië * 1948 : Frascati * 1948 : Gimigliano, Italië * 1948 : La Forclaz, Frankrijk * 1948 : Liart, Frankrijk * 1948 : Liceta, Italië * 1948 : Lipa, Filipijnen (novice Teresita) * 1948 : Lucca * 1948 : Marina di Pisa, Italië * 1948 : Montluçon * 1948 : Nocera Superiore, Italië * 1948 : Ponsacco, Italië * 1948 : Remola, Italië * 1948 : Rome * 1948 : Saint-Jean-aux-Bois, Frankrijk * 1948 : Zischowicz, Tsjecho-Slowakije * 1949 : Bergalla, Italië * 1949 : Bogota, Colombia * 1949 : Dublin * 1949 : Düren * 1949 : Heroldsbach * 1949 : Loano, Italië * 1949 : Lublin * 1949 : Montréal, Canada * 1949 : Palmira, Colombia * 1949 : Sonnenhalb, Zwitserland * 1949 : Weert * 1949 : Würzburg * 1949 : Zo-Se, China * 1950-1975 : Necedah, Wisconsin (Mary Ann Van Hoof) * 1950 : Acquaviva Platani, Italië * 1950 : Belmuttet, Ierland * 1950 : Bienvenuda-Usagre, Spanje * 1950 : Binghamton, VS * 1950 : Casalicchio, Italië * 1950 : Denver * 1950 : Guarciano, Italië * 1950 : Padua, Italië * 1950 : Perregaux, Algerije * 1950 : Remagen * 1950 : Ribera, Italië * 1951 : Amarossi, Italië * 1951 : Arluno, Italië * 1951 : Baggio, Italië * 1951 : Casalicontrada, Italië * 1951 : Dugny, Frankrijk * 1951 : Oriolo Calabro, Italië * 1951 : Tangua, Brazilië * 1951 : Tinos, Griekenland * 1952 : Bergamo * 1952 : Gerpinnes * 1952 : India (Louis M. Shouriah, S.J.) * 1952 : Niederbach, Duitsland * 1952 : Orria, Italië * 1952 : Rodalben, Duitsland * 1952 : Rome * 1953 : Syracuse * 1953 : Bivigliano, Italië * 1953 : Calabro di Mileto, Italië * 1953 : Caserta, Italië (Maria Valtorta) * 1953 : Cossirano, Italië * 1953 : Dubovytsya, Oekraïne * 1953 : Frignano Maggiore, Italië * 1953 : Philadelphia * 1953 : Rome * 1953 : Sabana Grande, Puerto Rico (Ramonita Belen, Isidra Belen, Juan Angel Collado) * 1953 : Santo Saba, Italië * 1954 : Annavore, Ardboe, County Tyrone, Ierland (John Quinn & Anne Hannah) * 1954 : Bande, Luxemburg * 1954 : Catania, Italië * 1954 : Colombera di Avenza, Italië * 1954 : Cosenza, Italië * 1954 : Dayton, Ohio(zuster Mil. Neuzil) * 1954 : Eisenberg, Oostenrijk * 1954 : Ibdes, Spanje * 1954 : Marche-en-Famenne * 1954 : Marie-Paule Guigère, Québec (sticht in 1971 het leger van Maria) * 1954 : Mezzolombardo, Italië * 1954 : Newcastle * 1954 : Ohio (zuster Mildred Neuzil) * 1954 : Palermo * 1954 : Pingsdorf, Duitsland * 1954 : Pombia, Italië * 1954 : Rome * 1954 : Saint-Tropez * 1954 : Sasso Marconi, Italië * 1954 : Seredne, Oekraïne (Anna) * 1954 : Vittoria, Italië * 1955 : Itauna, Brazilië * 1955 : Ngom, Zuid-Afrika * 1955 : Rome * 1955 : San Vincenzo, Italië * 1956 : Assoro, Italië * 1956 : Urbania, Italië * 1957 : Krakau * 1957 : Gasp, Canada * 1957 : Sausalito, Californië * 1958 : Jorcas, Spanje * 1958 : Mantua * 1958 : Milaan * 1958 : Terni, Italië * 1958 : Turzovka, Slowakije * 1958 : Vallemaio, Italië * 1958 : Villa Barone, Italië * 1959 : Ascona * 1959 : Scheggia, Italië * 1959 : Stornarella, Italië * 1959 : Warschau * 1959 : Vibo Valentia, Italië * 1960 : Acqua Voltri, Italië * 1960 : Paravati, Italië * 1960 : Thierenbach, Frankrijk * 1961 : Brigueil-le-Chantre, Frankrijk * 1961 : Craveggia, Italië * 1961 : San Damiano, Italië (Rosa Quattrini) * 1961 : Garabandal, Spanje * 1962 : Chiari, Italië * 1962 : Ladeira, Portugal * 1962 : Skiemonys, Litouwen * 1963 : Vercelli, Italië * 1964 : San Damiano, Italië (Mama Rosa Quattrini) * 1964 : San Vittorino Romano, Italië * 1964 : Turczovka, Slowakije * 1964; 1984-heden : Pederobba, Treviso (Paola Albertini) * 1965 : Conchar, Spanjr * 1965 : Fribourg * 1966 : Ain-el-Del, Libanon * 1966 : Cabra, Filipijnen * 1966 : Luik * 1966 : Porto-San-Stefano, Italië * 1966 : Rome * 1966 : Ventebbio, Italië * 1967-? : Francis Klug * 1967 : Bohan, België * 1967 : Cefala Diana, Italië * 1967 : Fribourg * 1967 : Mont-Laurier, Canada * 1967 : Nativitade, Brazilië * 1967 : Oulx, Piemonte, Italië * 1967 : Québec * 1967 : Raccula, Italië * 1968 : Anse-aux-Gascons, Canada * 1968 : Carmela Carabelli, Italië * 1968 : Fort Kent, VS * 1968 : Italië (Mama Carmela Carabelli) * 1968 : Maille, Frankrijk * 1968 : Palmar de Troya, Spanje * 1968 : Saint-Bruno-de-Chambly, Canada * 1968 : Zeitun, Egypte * 1969 : Barcelona * 1969 : Florence * 1969 : Mexico-Stad * 1970 : Limal * 1970 : Maropati, Italië * 1970 : Milaan * 1970 : Sherbroke, Canada * 1970 : Vladimir-gevangenis, Rusland (Josyp Terelya) * 1970 : Bayside, New York * 1971 : Crèteil, Frankrijk * 1971 : Luke Saint John, Canada * 1971 : Pendiamo, Colombia * 1971 : Rome (Marisa Rossi) * 1971 : San Vicens del Horts, Spanje * 1972 : Milaan, Italië (pater Stefano Gobbi) * 1972 : Drummondville, Canada * 1972 : El Mimbral, Spanje * 1972 : Porziano, Italië * 1972 : Ravenna * 1972-1978; 1982 : Dozule, Frankrijk (Madeline Aumont; Magdalene Aumont) * 1973 : Akita, Japan (zuster Agnes Sasagawa) * 1973 : Mortsel * 1973 : Nitape, Peru * 1974 : Cinquefrondi, Italië * 1974 : Derval, Frankrijk * 1974 : Gallinaro, Italië * 1974 : Ninh Loi, Vietnam (Stephen Ho Ngoc Anh) * 1975 : Binh Trieu, Vietnam * 1975 : Dugny, Frankrijk * 1976 : Betania, Venezuela (Maria Bianchini, voortdurende mariaverschijningen, rozengeur, genezingen) * 1976 : Cerdanyola, Spanje * 1976 : Finca Betania, Venezuela (Maria Esperanza (stigmata) en anderen) * 1976 - 1992: Berlicum NB, Nederland (Elisabeth Sleutjes -gestigmatiseerde-, mariaverschijningen als Turris Davidica, boodschappen) * 1977 : Kharkov, USSR * 1977 : Lamezia Terne, Italië * 1977 : Le Fréchou, Frankrijk * 1977 : Leningrad * 1977 : Rostov * 1980 : Cuapa, Nicaragua (Edward Martinez) * 1980 : Ede Oballa, Nigeria * 1980 : El Escorial, Spanje (Ampero Cuevas) * 1980 : Paulina, Louisiana(pater Albert Hebert, mariaverschijningen en -profetieën) * 1980 : Wu Fung Chi, Taiwan * 1981 : La Taludière, Frankrijk * 1981 : Medjugorje, Bosnië-Herzegovina * 1981 : Millbury, Massachusetts (Eileen George; Jezusverschijningen) * 1981 : Rome * 1981 : Seoel * 1981 : Kibèho, Rwanda * 1982 : Arguello, Argentinië * 1982 : Canton, Ohio * 1982 : Damascus (Myrna Nazzour (gestigmatisteerde)) * 1982 : Izbicno, Bosnië-Herzegovina * 1982 : Nowra, Nieuw-Zuid-Wales, Australië (William Kamm, Little Pebble) * 1983 : Olawa, Polen * 1983 : Penablanca, Chili (Miguel Poblete; verschijningen van Jesus en Maria) * 1983 : San Nicolas, Argentinië (Gladys Quiroga de Motta) * 1983 : Surbiton, Verenigd Koninkrijk * 1983? : Toowoomba, Australië (Debra Geileskey Scoraggiata dal Vescovo) * 1984 : Bakersfield, Californië * 1984 : Crotone, Italië * 1984 : Gargallo di Carpi, Italië * 1984 : Guatemala (Carmen, boodschappen van Maria) * 1984 : Jall-el-Dib, Libanon * 1984 : Kernéguez, Frankrijk * 1984 : Kinshasa * 1984 : Montpinchon, Frankrijk * 1984 : Mushasha, Burundi * 1985 : Ballinspittle, Ierland * 1985 : Belluno, Italië * 1985 : Bisceglie, Italië * 1985 : Carns Grotto, Ierland * 1985 : Casavatore, Italië * 1985 : Cleveland(Maureen Sweeney Scoraggiata dal Vescovo) * 1985 : Floridia, Italië * 1985 : Lviv, Oekraïne * 1985 : Massillon, Ohio (Robert Hartman, Scoraggiata dal Vescovo) * 1985 : Melleray, Ierland * 1985 : Naju, Korea (Julia Kim) * 1985 : Ohlau, Polen (Casimierz Domanski) * 1985 : Salerno (Oliveto Citra) * 1985 : San Martino di Schio, Vicenza, Italië (Renato Baron) * 1985 : Sofferetti, Italië * 1985 : Zwitserland (Vassula Ryden) * 1986-heden : Wilmington, Californië (Patricia Soto) * 1986 : Belpasso, Italië * 1986 : Bilychi, Oekraïne * 1986 : Campobasso, Italië * 1986 : Cardito, Italië * 1986 : Giubasco, Italië * 1986 : Manilla, Filipijnen (soldaten) * 1986 : Mazzano, Italië * 1986 : Michigan * 1986 : Nsimalen, Kameroen * 1986 : Santa Fe * 1986 : Sezze, Italië * 1986 : Verviers * 1986-1996 : Girgenti, Malta (Guza Mifsud) * 1987 : Anguera, Bahia (Pedro Régis Alves) * 1987 : Belpasso, Italië * 1987 : Bessbrook, Noord-Ierland (Beulah Lynch & Mark Trenor) * 1987 : Borgosesia, Italië * 1987 : Conyers, Georgia (Nancy Fowler) * 1987 : Cortnadreha, Ierland * 1987 : Crosia, Italië * 1987 : Ecuador (Patricia (Pachi) Talbott) * 1987 : El Ranchilo, Texas (broeder David Lopez) * 1987 : Esmeraldas, Ecuador * 1987 : Granstown, Ierland * 1987 : Hrushiv, Oekraïne * 1987 : Inchigeela, Ierland (Sally Anne Judy Considine) * 1987 : Mayfield, Ierland * 1987 : Midwest, VS (Mariamante) * 1987 : Mulevala, Mozambique * 1987 : Pochayiv, Oekraïne * 1987 : Port-a-Prince, Haïti * 1987 : Rome (zuster Anna Ali) * 1987 : Terra Blanca, Mexico (Elba & Zendia, verschijningen) * 1987 : Oekraïne (Josyp Terelya, Maria Kizyn e migliaia) * 1987 : Zarvanystya, Oekraïne * 1988 : Achill, Ierland (Christina Gallagher (gstigmatisteerd) * 1988 : El Cajas, Ecuador (Pachi Borrero) * 1988 : Grosby VS * 1988 : Hustusco, Mexico * 1988 : Lubbock, Texas (Mary Constancio, boodschappen, & & 2 parochianen zonnefenomenen) * 1988 : Phoenix (Estella Ruiz) * 1988 : Scottsdale, Arizona (pater Spaulding & 6 parochianen) * 1988 : Tikfaw, VS * 1989 : Agoo, Filipijnen * 1989 : Burlington, Ontario, Candada (Zdenko Singer, verschijningen en voorspelling van Maria en de Drievuldigheid) * 1989 : Canada Zdenko "Jim" Singer * 1989 : Marlboro, New Jersey, VS (Joseph Januszkiewicz boodscahppen van Maria, boodschappen) * 1990 : Beaumont-du-Ventoux, Frankrijk * 1990 : Denver (Theresa Lopez en Veronica Garcia) * 1990 : Hillside, Illinois (Joseph Reinholtz) * 1990 : Kurescek, Slovenië * jaren 1990 : Lincoln, Nebraska (Dr. Mary Jane Even Scoraggiata dal Vescovo) * jaren 1990 : Marmora, Ontario * 1990-1995 : Litmanova, Slowakije (Ivetka Korcakova en Katka Ceselkova) * 1991 : Arkansas en Texas (Cyndi Cain) * 1991 : Holving, Frankrijk * 1991 : Lake Ridge, Virginia, VS (pater James Bruse, stigmata) * 1991 : Mozul, Irak (Dina Basher, stigmata) * 1991 : San Bruno, Californië (Carlos Lopez e Jorge Zavala) * 1992 : Denver (Veronica Garcia, verschijningen van Jezus en Maria) * 1992 : Enfield, Connecticut (Neil Harrington, jr.) * 1992 : Falmouth, Kentucky (Sandy Scoraggiata dal Vescovo) * 1992 : Moskou * 1992 : Scottsdale, Arizona (Carol Ameche) * 1992-1997 : Belo Horizonte (Raymundo Lopes) * 1993 : Arc-Watripont * 1993 : Belleville, Illinois (Ray Doiron) * 1993 : Cincinnati (Rita Ring) * 1993 : Manilla (Allan Rudio Scoraggiata dal Vescovo) * 1993 : Nieuw-Zuid-Wales, Australië (Matthew Kelly) * 1993 : Rochester (John Leary Vescovo Mathew H. Clark) * 1993 : Thu Duc, Vietnam * 1994- : Conchabamba, Bolivië (Catalina Rivas (gestigmatiseerde) * 1994 : Arlington, Virginia (Joseph B. Reyes Scoraggiata dal vescovo) * 1994 : Emmitsburg, Maryland (Gianna Talone Sullivan) * 1995- : Phoenix(Pat Mundorf) * 1996 : Brooklyn (Terrence Ross) * 1997 : Platina * 2001 : Hilversum * 1998- : Montréal * 1998- : Santa Fe 21e eeuw * 2000-2001 : Assioet, Egypte (voor miljoenen mensen) * 2001- : Kodungaiyur, Chenai. * 2004 : Accra Andere * 19?? : Hongarije (zuster Natalie, gestigmatiseerde) * 19?? : Italië (moeder Elena P. Leonardi, gestigmatiseerde) * ???? : (Pino Casagrande) * Asso, Como ("Kerk van de Heilige Geest") * Calabrië (Fratel Cosimo a Reggio) * Divina Sapienza de Cassino (boodschappen via internet) * Florence (Silvana Orlandi ad Ostina) * Mantua (Salvatore Caputa a Mozanbano) * Messina (Pina Micali a Giampilieri Marina) * Pordenone (Rossana Salvadori a Borgo Meduna) * Syracuse (Giuseppe Auricchia di Avola) * Tarente (Debora di Manduria). Bibliografie * Connor, Edward, Prophecy for Today: A Summary of the Catholic Tradition Concerning the End-of-Time Era, herdruk, Tan Books & Publishers, Rockford-IL, 1956/1985 ISBN 0895552124 * Dupont, Yves, Catholic Prophesy: The Coming Chastisement, Tan Books & Publishers, Rockford-IL, 1973 ISBN 0895550156 * Bander, Peter, The Prophecies of St. Malachy, Tan Books & Publishers, Rockford-IL, 1973 ISBN 0895550385 * Le Rumeur, Guy, La Révolte des hommes et l’heure de Marie, eigen beheer, Argenton-l’Eglise-Frankrijk, 1981 ISBN 2902090021 * Laurentin, René, The Church and Apparitions: Their Status and Function, Criteria and Reception, The Riehle Foundation, Milford-OH, 1989 * Chiron, Yves, Enquête sur les apparitions de la Vierge, PERRIN/Mame, Parijs-Frankrijk ISBN 9782262027339 * Petrisko, Thomas W., The Prophecy of Daniel: A Brief Look at How an Ancient Prophecy’s Fulfillment is Still Awaited Today, St. Andrew’s Productions, McKees Rocks-PA, 1997 ISBN 1891903039 * Mura F.S.S.P.X., Gérard, Fatima-Rom-Moskau: Die Weihe Russlands an das Unbefleckte Herz Mariens steht noch immer aus, Rex Regum Verlag, Jaidhof-Oostenrijk, 1999 ISBN 3901851135 }} Categorie:Maria Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk cs:Mariánská zjevení de:Marienerscheinung en:Marian apparition eo:Maria Apero es:Aparición mariana fa:تجلی مریم fi:Marian ilmestys fr:Apparition mariale gl:Aparición mariana hu:Szűz Mária-jelenések it:Apparizioni e altre manifestazioni mariane ja:聖母の出現 ko:성모 발현 la:Apparitiones Virginis Mariae pt:Aparições marianas ru:Явления Девы Марии sq:Shfaqja mariane